Just Another Day Book One: Caper
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequeal to "Prophecy & Change!" Eternia is the midst of chaos when Count Marzo and a gang of villians set out for the ultimate score - the vaults of Eternos! Please R&R!
1. Previously and Prelude

Author's Note: This book takes place after the events of "The Crossroads of Destiny" and "Prophecy and Change." While, yes, you can read this book without reading those two, it may be worth your while to. There will be references to these fics. For those of you who need your memory jogged, the previously is right below.

Previously:

"The Crossroads of Destiny"  
After the events in "The Secret of the Sword," Skeletor sought to release the ancient threat of the Snake-Men to use against Hordak and the new arrival, She-Ra. After releasing King Hiss, Rattlor and Tung Lashor, the Snake-Men joined with Skeletor to restore the Great Towers. During a battle to claim the Towers, however, the hero known as He-Man took control – but at a cost. Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard at Eternos, had fallen in battle. Luckily, she was revived and while in a coma, experienced powerful visions regarding her destiny. As she did, Hordak and King Hiss engaged in a massive war that spanned across both Eternia and Etheria. To halt King Hiss and his forces, Hordak was forced to invoke the power of the Elders to once more banish the Snake-Men. He succeeded, though King Hiss and his elite managed to remain free. However, due to Hordak's invocation, Castle Grayskull's sacred power was left for grabs. Skeletor, knowing this, unleashed a massive army upon Grayskull and Eternos and took both by using a device known as the Cosmic Key. As He-Man, Teela, Man-At-Arms, and a scientist named Gwildor sought to free Grayskull, She-Ra, Orko, and a number of others liberated Eternos. When Skeletor and his minions were at last defeated, the day was thought saved. But, it was not over, for the power of Grayskull was still seeking a new master. The entity called the Dark Cloud emerged to take it. While massive armies battled the Dark Cloud, Teela and Prince Adam went to find the Sword of the Ancients – the only weapon capable to destroying the Dark Cloud. During this quest, Teela confessed misplaced to Adam and told him that she loved him – even though it was really He-Man that she truly felt this for. Following the end of the Dark Cloud, Teela told both He-Man and Adam on separate occasions of her true feelings and how she didn't love Adam, but He-Man. He-Man, however, rebuked her.

"Prophecy & Change"

Ten months following "The Crossroads of Destiny" and four months after "The Christmas Special," the being known as the Spirit of Evil emerged and attacked the Ancient at the center of Eternia known as Procrustus. If Procrustus fell, the Spirit of Evil would be able to transform the Light Hemisphere in a second Dark Hemisphere, and would therefore have heavy influence on those living on that half of Eternia. A small band of Heroic Warriors went to stop the Spirit of Evil, but they were undone and the Spirit succeeded in its task. As the Light Hemisphere became a second Dark, its denizens began to undergo evil mental changes. Only the aliens were left unaffected – Queen Marlena, Orko, Lubic, Rokkon, and Stonedar. Rokkon and Stonedar fled to the stars to find the Cosmic Enforcer Zodac while Orko and Marlena made for Grayskull – Grayskull being the target of the now mad King Randor and He-Man. As Marlena and Orko aided the Sorceress in bringing She-Ra and the Great Rebellion to Eternia, the true identity of He-Man and She-Ra was revealed to the queen of Eternos. When the Heroic Warriors made for Grayskull to claim in the name of Eternos, the Great Rebellion countered them in a terrible battle that resulted in heavy injuries on both sides. He-Man and Battle-Cat – and later, Teela – were freed, however, from the Spirit of Evil's grasp. Soon after the Heroic Warriors defeat, a huge army united under Skeletor made for Eternos. With madness taking the leadership of Eternos, the former King Miro expelled his children and took command of the Palace himself, for he was unaffected by the Spirit of Evil. However, during the battle between Eternos and Skeletor's army, King Hiss betrayed Skeletor. Skeletor was given to Hordak as part of a trade for the means to destroy the city. Yet, this betrayal created schisms within the army and many of the evil kingdoms that were part of it turned on each other. Amidst this confusion, Granamyr and his armies of dragons and Trolls arrived, seeking to destroy them all. All while this was happening, He-Man, Teela, She-Ra, SeaHawk, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind split into groups to quest for the way to restore Eternia. As She-Ra served as a surrogate mother for Procrustus, He-Man gathered the twenty-seven Ancients with Teela seeking their weapons. The Ancients were gathered, and while Zodac and an army of Cosmic Enforcers defeated the armies at Eternos, a confrontation was at long last brewing at the heart of Eternia. The Ancients defeated the Spirit of Evil, and Eternia was swiftly restored. However, the planet is in chaos due to the many conflicts and wars that arose as a result. 

It is now only mere days since the conflict ended . . .

Prelude

"That was a good one, boss," Chimera laughed, his huge, purple body heaving as the sound thundered from his mouth.

"Eh," Count Marzo replied. "A good scheme, but nothing like I wanted." Marzo dipped his hand into the box full of gold coins. "I suppose I've grown somewhat bored in this business, Chimera."

"How's that, boss?"

"It's become the same-old, same-old. Sell drugs here, steal from there, assassinate this person, kidnap that one. It's gotten rather boring, Chimera. How long has it been since we've had a real big score, old friend?"

"Uh, not since that time we sold that crappy oil on Cybertron."

"The oil that was really dyed water? Yes, that was a good scam. A good scam, indeed. However, I'm looking for something new. A new opportunity to explore. Something fun."

Marzo fell silent, as did the whole cabin. Both Count Marzo and Chimera were flying through a low-populated region of the current galaxy they had taken business up in. Marzo, being the immortal and self-trained matchstick man of the pair, had just finished a long line of heists that stretched from Earth to Thundra. And while all these heists brought in some good cash, it felt a little . . . well, empty.

As if by fate, then, a nearby panel on the communications computer began to beep. Marzo swiveled over to and pressed a few keys. A printout came out, and Marzo ripped it right from the printer.

"Ah," he let out while reading over the paper.

"What is it, boss?"

"My contact on Eternia, old chum. Chaos reigns, apparently."

"How's that, boss?" asked Chimera.

"Something called the Spirit of Evil caused everyone on the Light Hemisphere to go bloody mad and a good dozen wars broke out. Skeletor's missing, all of the kingdoms are in shambles, and the Palace-City of Eternos has taken quite the beating. Hmm . . . I like the looks of this, Chimera."

The Count turned to another computer panel and began call up all of the available information of Eternia. 

He had done business there before. He kidnapped a boy named Philip, the son of the Heroic Warrior called Mekaneck. Sold some drugs – the Black Flowers. Captured a cowboy named Rio Blast and turned him into the living arsenal, only to have him turn on Marzo. Did a trade with the recently returned King Hiss. Gave Skeletor the warrior known as Ninjor.

But all of these were simple dash-and-go schemes. The new one that forming in Count Marzo's mind . . . this was as scheme for the ages.

"Contact Captain Stick Fingers, Chimera, and tell him I've got an idea. While you're at, lay in a course for Eternia and that he should meet us on the way."

***

A few hours later, the huge old hulk that belonged to the Space Pirate known as Sticky Fingers docked with Count Marzo's vessel. Sticky Fingers himself sat in a small chair that shockingly held his gigantic bulk. Sticky Fingers was surrounded by his motley crew – Lava Man, Frog Man, Leo, and Hisser. As Count Marzo explained his incredible plan, they all listened intently.

"This all sounds good," Sticky Fingers told Marzo after the count was done with his explanation. "I do have unfinished on Eternia."

"All of those we're going to have to work with do. More importantly – they all hate He-Man and Eternos."

"Can you guarantee they'll work?"

"Not yet," replied Marzo honestly. "But I suppose we'll just see."

Sticky Fingers pointed straight at Marzo. "If they don't, I want out."

"Of course. Trust me, Captain, if they don't join us, then this plan falls apart."

***

So . . . three days later . . .

Count Marzo entered the Ocean Inn, which was located next to a long stretch of road in the Mystic Mountains. It was the perfect place because no one would recognize him or the man he was here to meet. Marzo subtlety scanned the bar room, and his eyes soon fell upon the man in the corner. His target.

The Count walked towards the man, who was wearing a gray duster and a wide-rimmed hat to keep his face hidden. The man spotted Marzo and nodded slightly. Count Marzo sat down in front of him in the booth.

"Good evening, Negator."

"Shhh!" hushed Negator. "Don't you even use my name, Marzo!" he snapped in a harsh, half-whisper. "The Heroic Warriors are after me. I don't need you shouting my name and having one of these people tip them off."

"Ah, I see. My apologies."

"What did you want?"

Count Marzo pulled out a file folder and laid it on the table in front of Negator. The Negator looked quickly around the room, then opened the folder and gazed at the papers inside. After he finished reading it, Negator looked up.

"You're asking for a lot," Negator returned, an uneasy look in his eyes.

"I know."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust Sticky Fingers?"

"Maybe."

"Can _you _trust Stick Fingers?"

"In this, yes."

The Negator looked away, and thought for a long moment. "This won't be easy. I'll need to get working on some codes."

"Then you're in?"

Negator paused, then nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm in."

"Excellent," Marzo said. "Now, tell me, do you know where I can find Evilseed these days?"

***

It was not but twelve hours later that Count Marzo was standing at the edge of the Vine Jungle. He waited and tapped his foot against a nearby rock as he waited for his meeting to come together. He didn't have to wait long, because after only a few seconds, the being known as Evilseed appeared.

"Count Marzo," hissed Evilseed with curiosity. "So good to finally work with you."

Marzo grinned. "So you got my message?"

"Yes. Very interesting plan, I must say. Rather dependant on others, wouldn't you say?"

"You want exactly what I want, Evilseed. This plan crumbles if but only one member shies away from it."

Evilseed place on his root-like finger to his bark-like chin and tapped it in thought. "Yes. And that's why I hope that no one else says no."

"Are you in, then?"

"Of course. This will be the perfect opportunity to exact the revenge I've been looking for."

***

When Marzo teleported back up onto his ship, Chimera was busy working at an array of computers. His thick fingers pounded against the keys, accessing equations and swiftly putting them into place. When the final sequence was set, Chimera pressed the correct keys to activate the device he was working so hard on.

"Progress, Chimera?" questioned Marzo.

"Much. The portal is set."

"Then let it work, then. Let the next member of our little gang emerge."

A metal frame came to live, energy coming alive and fuming forth. Screens all around it flickered with read-outs and stats. And then . . . a figure draped in black cloths came through and the portal vanished.

"Who summons Darkdream?"

Count Marzo grinned. "I do," he returned. "And now that I have helped you, I believe you must return the favor . . ."

***

It was now ten days after the withdraw from the battle at Eternos and the end of the Spirit of Evil, and General Tartaran still found himself enraged at the fact that his forces had lost. Although he had achieved quite the reputation in the Dark Hemisphere for standing against King Hiss (both good and bad reputations, at that), Tartaran had kicked himself everyday for not only getting involved in this mess, but also ending up on the losing side.

"Skeletor didn't give you enough credit, Tartaran," Count Marzo told him that afternoon.

"How do you mean?" asked the Goblin leader. Why Marzo wanted this meeting was beyond him, but he decided to humor the count.

Marzo smiled. "I have a proposition for you, General."

"How so?"

"Tell me, General, how would you like to solidify your power-base here on Eternia? Expand yourself into the Light Hemisphere? To claim that which you oh-so-failed at reaching ten days ago?"

"What's your point?" cut Tartaran.

Count Marzo told General Tartaran his plan. It was only a minute later that Tartaran agreed.

***

"I can't believe this," moaned the Game Master. "I can't."

Across the corridor, sitting in his prison cell, was the Toy Maker. "I know. The whole planet goes to the attic and we get stuck in here."

"It's not right, really," Game Master returned. The two had been imprisoned in one of the dungeons at West Eternos for the better part of eight months. And because of this, they had missed the chaos that stemmed from the Light Hemisphere's temporary transformation.

Suddenly, without any sort of warning or alarm, both the guards that stood by their cells fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

"What is this?" questioned Game Master.

Count Marzo entered, then and smiled at the pair. "Game Master, this is your 'Get Out of Jail for Free' card. And I'm willing to share it with you, Toy Maker, but only if the both you agree to a certain plan I've got worked up."

"What kind of plan?" asked Toy Maker.

Five minutes later, the cells were empty and the only people in that dungeon were the two sleeping guards.

***

As he finished off the remains of deer he had killed, Fang Man was shocked to see Count Marzo arrive in the western Evergreen Forest.

"My dear young Fang Man, I have a sales pitch I'd like you to listen to."

Fang Man stepped closer. "Oh?" he wondered. "And just what is this?"

Count Marzo chuckled. "Well, it goes something like this . . ."

***

After Fang Man agreed four minutes later, Count Marzo teleported back up to his ship with the villain in tow. Chimera stood waiting for him.

"This is brilliant, boss."

Count Marzo smiled widely. "Of course it is, Chimera. I came up with it."


	2. After the Storm

Chapter One – "After the Storm"

"This," Adam told himself, the sea breeze running through is somewhat long hair. "This is why they call them the Golden Isles."

He stood on the beach, the expanse of the ocean in front of him. The sun was a huge, golden disk in the lower sky and it was slowly sinking into the water, casting its light upon the rippling waves. It looked as if the entire ocean was a beautiful color of pure, shining, gold. In the five days he and Teela had been here, this was the first day he had been able to enjoy one of the 'legendary' sunsets of the Golden Isles.

Two weeks ago, the world had been saved for the brink of incredible war, and the Spirit of Evil had been destroyed. It felt so long ago, in some ways, but in others – there were scars of the worldwide wars everywhere that kept it fresh in Adam's mind. There had been constant peace meetings since, as well as reconstruction efforts. Some of the kingdoms realized first and foremost what had happened and began to help themselves and each other in this time of attempted healing. Other kingdoms, however, we just opposite.

The Golden Isles and Aquatica, for example. The blows that were dealt between the two had been both swift and bitter. Upon hearing that the two governments were far from getting along, King Randor sent his son, Prince Adam and Captain Teela to the Golden Isles to mediate a temporary peace. It took nearly five days to get them to agree to a somewhat permanent cease-fire, and to talk them into joining a peace summit at North Eternos – but the work was finally done. With this task complete, Adam and Teela were given a few days leave time for some decent R&R.

Well deserved too, considering everything that had been happening in the part month. Straight from the Spirit of Evil conflict and before this diplomatic mission, the pair had been working long and hard in the reconstruction and reorganization for the entire kingdom alongside the other Heroic Warriors. This time, though, both during the reconstruction and the diplomatic mission, had allowed Adam and Teela to rekindle their old friendship. A friendship that had changed from the one of the past few years.

Teela found herself no longer having to harp on Adam. Apparently, Adam had grown up while commanding the Great Towers, and their friendship had done the same. There was a strong, mutual respect for each other and as Teela watched in those meetings for the past few days, as well as taking care of those who lost their homes during the war, she discovered that perhaps Adam just wasn't meant to be a warrior. While he still had some decent fighting skills, it obvious that he was no fighter. And since their bond began to grow and evolve further and further, Teela was able to truly respect that.

Adam walked along the beach and towards a long set of winding stairs that lined a small cliff. At the top of these stairs was his guesthouse, with Teela's just down the road.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Teela was sitting on the patio of the guesthouse, slicing apples at a picnic table.

"Quite a view," she remarked, smiling.

"Beautiful," he replied, but not exactly meaning the sunset. Teela herself was looking quite beautiful herself. Her hair was draped across her shoulders, and she wore a sea green outfit that blossomed into a skirt. Not exactly something she would wear everyday, but it was obvious that now, with her relaxing like this, it was what she wanted.

Adam sat down across from her. "What are you making?"

"Apple dumplings," she returned, finishing with the apples.

"Sounds good. You know, I don't think I've ever eaten anything you've made before this trip."

"I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah. In fact, I'm wishing Cringer was here to try some of it."

"Why did you leave him behind?"

"Too many distractions. I know he would have just slept all day, but still . . . there was no reason for him to come."

Teela placed all the apples in a small basket and stood up. "I'm going to check on dumplings, Adam. Are you all packed?"

"Packed and repacked," he answered, and followed her into the guesthouse. 

While she continued on the food, Adam walked into his room and rechecked his bags. Most of all, he rechecked what he had kept secret from Teela

The Sword of Power.

Luckily, Teela had been too busy to notice the long, locked box he brought with him. He had been more than happy that the Golden Isles government had given them separate homes during their stay. As he hid it in between his two large carrying bags, and turned to face himself in the mirror.

Yes, things had been great for he and Teela during this trip. The old and once hopeless bonds of friends and respect had been reforged – and Adam was surprised that his old, teenage crush of Teela was kicking up again. In a way, he hoped it would fade off. Teela had been more than honest about her feelings for him. It was not Adam she was in love with, it was He-Man. And if that wasn't irony, Adam didn't know what was.

"Dumpling?"

Adam turned around and saw Teela standing at the door, staring at him.

"What's that?" asked Adam.

"The dumplings are ready."

"Oh. Thanks."

He followed her down the stairs and into the small dining room, where she had two bowls sitting out. Adam dug his fork into one and took a big bite.

"How is it?" asked Teela, a forkful waiting to enter her mouth.

Adam grinned. "Delicious."

***

The communicator beeped, but there was still no reply to its call.

It sat, half-caked in mud, on the floor of a very dense area of the Evergreen Forest. Above it stood mighty trees. The trees stood still, like monoliths. No matter what the winds, these trees moved not one inch. These ancient, clustered trees had a visitor. And the visitor, who had arrived nearly two weeks ago, was one for whom all plant life had respect for – Moss Man.

Moss Man entire body was engrossed with the local floral environment. From his torso down, his body was in the soil. He legs, feet and toes had spread out into roots, touching and communicating the elder trees around him. From his shoulders down, he was covered in various flowers and plants – both weed and otherwise. 

And he remained like without food, and the only water he received had been in the form of rain. He spoke not one word with his mouth, for all he had to say was with his roots. What he had to say was all about forgiveness.

He had taken control of plants and trees during his battle with Perfuma, and as a result, many of these trees and plants had died. This broke two of his sacred rules. He was strictly not allowed to control plant-life. They would aid him, but he would not control them. The second was the fact that plants died – many plants – because of this control. Both of these things were below him.

For Moss Man, now was the time for redemption. His words of sorrow had spread within those first three days. Immediately, the plants forgave him – for plant-life is far more forgiving than some would think. But in many ways, that was not good enough for Moss Man. So, he took upon himself to communicate directly with these ancient trees around him.

And that meant not communicating with anyone else.

The communicator stopped beeping then, and the voice of Man-At-Arms was heard in the forest. "Moss Man – this is Man-At-Arms. I know you don't work for me, and you don't report to me. But I'm concerned for you. These are dangerous times. We need your help, Moss Man. Many of the rogue gallery have gone missing. If you know anything or see anything, please get in touch."

Man-At-Arms went on for a bit longer, but Moss Man ignored the sound of his friends voice. It did not matter. All that mattered was being forgiven.

***

There was one last person Count Marzo needed to contact. In the brisk cold of the Ice Mountains, Marzo immediately spotted the lair of Icer. The last thing Count Marzo wanted to do, however, was have to bust in and try and get Icer to come out.

Luckily, he didn't have to. Icer emerged not one moment after Count Marzo arrived.

"Count Marzo. Come to take advantage of the chaos this planet has been plunged into?"

"Yes."

"And what business do you have with me?"

"A group is assembling and you are the final member to join. There's a lot in it for you."

Icer grunted. "Make me an offer."

***

"Hai!"

Adora's leg shot out, slamming against the punching bag. The bag swung backwards with the impact, the chains that held it up shaking. When it swung back, Adora threw her fists out, smashing her clenched fingers against it. She then spun around, her foot slamming against the punching bag.

She grunted and stopped, her body covered in sweat. For a long moment, Adora watched the punching bag with an expression of frustration. Adora turned from it, then, and picked up a nearby towel. As she wiped her face, she walked through a large, arching door. Beyond it, was Light-Hope.

"How was the work-out, Princess?"

Adora grinned at the glowing entity before her. "Good, though I'm still working on the baby fat."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Good enough to return to Brightmoon?"

She paused and touched her flattening stomach. "Not yet."

"Adora, Etheria needs you."

"There's been no new Horde activity since before Spirit of Evil event."

"What about the people?"

"My cover still stands. And I'm meeting with Madame Razz this afternoon. And if trouble comes up, I'll be ready."

"Adora . . ."

"Light-Hope. If there is trouble, I will go. But until then . . . I need to recover."

Light-Hope didn't reply and just remained as it did. Adora sighed heavily and walked out of the chamber, making for an upper tower where she had made her home. She looked out the window, and out past the clouds that surrounded Skydancer Mountain. A terrible ache and sadness filled her – one she had been trying to choke for two weeks now.

Post-partum depression.

Sleep rarely came, and despite the fact that Adora knew that the pregnancy was not a true pregnancy, it didn't help the terrible feelings of loneliness and sadness that seemed to always carry with her. She was restless, and despite her intense workouts, it was hard for Adora to work up the energy to do much of anything.

A large part of her just wanted to see Procrustus, the Ancient that she carried as she would her own child. Adora was certain it would make her feel better. But . . .

No. She didn't want to. She wasn't ready to. In fact, often times when this thought would pop up, she would try to drown it out. The thing that was in her womb for those days during that accelerated process was not going to the baby that Adora wanted to hold and care for it. It was going to be huge, rock-man with four arms keeping the world together.

And that fact alone only made her cry more.

***

Hours later, on board Sticky Fingerses vessel, the entire group gathered in a makeshift briefing room. Count Marzo, Chimera, Sticky Fingers, Lava Man, Frog Man, Leo, Hisser, Evilseed, Negator, Darkdream, General Tartaran, Game Master, Toy Maker, Fang Man and Icer all sat on boxes and crates, and drank cheap alcohol, mingling in the villain sort of way. Some of them had met before this assemblage, and some hadn't. But no matter, they all talked about two things – He-Man and Eternos.

Which, for Count Marzo, was perfect. It set the tone and mood for what was to come.

"Gentlemen," he began, "gentlemen, if I can have your attention. Now that we've all met and mingled, I thought it time to make you all completely aware of my plan. Some of you have heard all of this, and some of you haven't. Whatever the case maybe, you must all now be aware of it. So . . . without further ado . . .

"Our goal is the Grand Vault of Eternos. In the aftermath of the war that devastated the city, it should be relatively easy to get in. The guards, however, to stand a problem. And the vault is so large it will take hours to empty. In that amount of time, He-Man and his compatriots will most assuredly arrive. Luckily, I've taken steps to make sure that no Man or alien bothers us."

"How?" asked Icer.

Count Marzo reached into a nearby crate a retrieved a staff that had a large circle on the top. "The Shaping Staff, recently reforged. Negator has been able to build a device that will widen its strike capacity and transform according to a persons DNA. Tomorrow, at 11 AM Eternos Time, the Shaping Staff will unleash a wave of power that will transform everyone of the race of Man and every alien into an animal of some random kind."

"What about Avion? And Insectia?" questioned Toy Maker.

"After the war, they are in no shape to offer any sort of defense. Now, the Shaping Staff will only be able to handle the Light Hemisphere. The Dark Hemisphere will be taken care of by Darkdream, who will cast that entire half of Eternia into slumber. Game Master and Toy Maker will set up booby traps throughout Eternos in case someone decides to take us to war. While this is happening, Sticky Fingers and his crew will be raiding the vault and shipping it all up here. Fang Man will make sure none of the new animals in the city and Palace will bother us. 

"As all this occurs, Icer will create large walls of ice to keep us safe just in case someone does decide to show. And, we'll have Tartaran here on his way to Eternos to establish his new power base. 

"You'll all get your share once the operation is finished. We're all in this for different reasons. Some for revenge, some for wealth, and some for power. I myself am in this for the Gem of Life. But, for this plan to work, we must be united. We all have something to gain. And when this is over – this will assuredly be the greatest caper in Eternian history. Now . . . who's with me?"

And there wasn't a villain who turned him down.


	3. Just Getting Started

Chapter Two - "Just Getting Started"

9:05 AM:

There are good days, King Randor always told himself, and there are bad days. This was, indeed, one of those good days. And after a string of bad ones, it was a blessed event. He stood in one of the high towers, his eyes gazing out upon North Eternos in the early morn. Compared to Eternos, North Eternos was small, but was unique in it of itself.

The portion regulated by his sister Johanna, North Eternos was a city on the crossroads. The road that joined the villages of the north crossed here with the road that leads into the Evergreen Forest. It was an important place, and luckily, one of the few places not affected by the Spirit of Evil-influenced attack. The perfect setting for this summit

"King Randor," said a steward then, "they're ready for you."

Randor nodded and followed the steward into a huge meeting room. Representatives and kings of the many peoples of Eternia were gathered here. Stratos, Hawk, and Delora of Avion. Buzz-Off and Garth of Insectia. Lizard-Man of Lizardia. King Paw of the Cats. King Jade of the Bears. Queen Valena of Ahberron. Queen Sumara of Arcadia. Princess Raya of Targa. King Marianius of Moriana. Counselor Cyril of the Golden Isles. Starchild for the Tree-People and the Cave-People. Naomi for Aquantica.

"So good to see you all once more," Randor told them. "We've completed much in these past ten days, and I only that we can continue on this same track through the rest of the summit. The cease-fire is now complete. The peace treaties and aid policies are just about through. What's left now is a touchy subject for all us."

A wave of agreement went through the crowd. King Randor took a breath.

"The military alliance."

9:13 AM:

The Talon Fighter lifted up from the Golden Isles and both Adam and Teela gave a fond farewell. "Oh man," Adam half-groaned. "What a trip. Bet that was pretty well-deserved for you, eh, Teela?"

"Yeah," she returned. "Though I'm a little worried."

"How so?"

"The Heroic Warriors. Everything that happened . . . it's really broken their bond. They were pushed to limit. We all were. But unlike you and me, Adam, I think the Heroic Warriors can't be so easily repaired."

"I have to agree. There is definitely some tension between them," Adam replied. "I'd hate for a battle to come up. Who knows how it would go."

"Huh," Teela then grunted.

"What is it?"

"Some sort of distortion in the sensors. It's coming from higher orbit. Strange."

Adam nodded. "You want to check it out?"

"Maybe. With my father's sensor array down, Eternos would have nothing to explain what it is. It could be a ship."

"Or it could be nothing."

Teela perked an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Are you saying you don't want to check it out? What's wrong? Scared?"

Adam laughed a little, and so did she. This sort thing had faded away over their trip and was now nothing more than a light joke.  
"Nah. Let's go."

Teela nodded and punched up the engines. The Talon Fighter picked up speed and launched towards the distortion.

9:43 AM:

"The cloaking device is out of phase," Frog Man reported. He shot an anxious look at his captain, Sticky Fingers. Sticky Fingers, in turn, looked to Count Marzo and Negator.

"It's just until the energy field is complete. The last thing we want is someone contacting She-Ra or the Great Rebellion and hauling them over here," Negator replied, finishing up a few final calculations. "There. All communication and teleportation between Etheria and Eternia has been cut off."

Count Marzo smiled and pressed his fingers together. "Get the Shaping Staff ready, gentlemen."

10:17 AM:

Adora stepped out of her bedroom after yet another sleepless night. The sky was just beginning to caress the sides of Skydancer Mountain, lighting the inside of the Crystal Castle. As soon as she entered Light-Hope's chamber, she immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, rushing over to the flowing, colorful entity. "Is it Hordak?"

"No, Princess Adora," replied Light-Hope. "I have lost all communication with Eternia."

"What do you mean?"

"Some sort of energy field has been erected. One that not even I can penetrate."

"Trouble?" wondered Adora grimly, thinking of the Sword of Protection that sat in her quarters.

"Perhaps, but even if it was, I doubt there is anything we can do about it."

10:30 AM:

"We've been searching for over an hour, Teela, and there's still nothing on the sensors," Adam told her. Teela made no reply, her intuition telling her differently. She saw a ship up here, she could have sworn it. But Adam was right. There was nothing showing up on the sensors, and that was just about the only answer she didn't.

"Prepare to take us into the lower orbit, Adam," she resigned, but her mind was still nagging her.

10:38 AM:

"Unacceptable!" shouted King Paw, slamming the proposed treaty down. "The kingdom of the Cats is not ready for such a military alliance!"

Lady Hawk of Avion groaned and folded her arms and wings over her chest. "Here's a surprise! The Cats unable to lend a hand when they're needed!"

"Silence, bird-woman!" snapped Paw, pointing at her harshly.

"The both of you must stop this bickering," chided Randor quickly, but calmly.

"The Aquaticans agree to not participate with this alliance, King Randor," said Naomi of that undersea realm. "We can not be held responsible for an attack against a land that is not our own."

"You misunderstand the terms of the proposed treaty," Lizard-Man told her.

"Never the less, many of us are reluctant to form any sort of alliance with Eternos," Queen Valena responded.

"This is crazy," Buzz-Off snorted.

"Quiet! All of you!" shouted Randor, anger rising. "You all sound like you did when the Spirit of Evil was commanding you! Listen to yourselves!"

10:57 AM:

Negator, Toy Maker, and Game Master completed their work on the Shaping Staff's projector. "It is done," Toy Maker told Marzo.

Marzo smiled, wide and evil, teeth glinting the dim lights of the bridge. "Good, good. And now, it's power."

Count Marzo produced an amulet from a small bag on his belt. It lit up with crimson energy and struck the Shaping Staff. The Shaping Staff, which was rigged to a dozen wires and those wires connected to a large computer, began to absorb the energy.

"The DNA is programmed in?"

"Eternians and alien, yes," Game Master replied.

"Activate it then, and let's get this show on the road."

11:00 AM:

Just as the Talon Fighter began to enter into the lower atmosphere, the sensor alarms went crazy with noise. Adam pressed a few keys and then looked to Teela.

"I'm reading a huge energy wave," he reported. "It's epicenter is right where we thought that ship was and it seems to be moving outward."

"'We?' I don't think so. I saw it and you just went along."

"Teela?" asked Adam, slight panic entering his voice.

"Yeah, what?"

"It's heading this way! Pull up!"

Teela grasped the controls and the Talon Fighter responded, but not before the wave struck the back of the ship, shaking it heavily. Controls exploded, panels smoked. A faint light passed through them both. Teela shivered, a small and strangely familiar spark filling her. When this same light came to Adam, he felt a barrier, blocking whatever was happening to him. The power of Grayskull was protecting him - but from what?

"Teela!" he shouted, grabbing Teela's shoulder as she shook a little with cold.

"What?"

"We're going down!"

The Talon Fighter streaked to the ground, a trail of smoke following it.

11:01 AM:

Ram-Man slammed his head against the stone, and it smashed into place. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted to no one in particular. "The Second Wall is all fixed up!"

"Good job, Ram-Man," congratulated Man-E-Faces as he, Meckaneck, and Sy-Klone approached the human battering ram.

"We'll take a few minutes and break," Meckaneck told them, "and then we'll check out the repair schematics for the Third Walls."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sy-Klone replied.

"Yeah! And I think I'll get me a - " Ram-Man was unable to finish, however, as sudden flashing wave of light shimmered above them. Ram-Man looked up, staring at it as it flew over them and headed in all directions. When he looked back down at his allies, he was shocked by what he saw!

They changing - transforming before his very eyes! In a matter of seconds, Man-E-Faces, Meckaneck, and Sy-Klone were now a ferret, a goat, and a frog. Ram-Man spun around, and noticed that many of the others were transforming as well, just like his friends. Before Ram-Man could hope to do anything, however, his transformation began.

11:02 AM:

Queen Marlena stood with Fisto, Clamp Champ, and Man-At-Arms as the light splashed and shimmered above them.

"What is - MOOOO!" Marlena threw her hand to her mouth, only to find that her hand had been replaced by the hoof of a cow. Within seconds, she transformed into a bovine of Earth.

Beside her, the men transformed as well. The three of them became a Caterchiller, a Triophant, and a Shadow Beast.

Inside the North Eternos Palace, King Randor was transformed into an Ice Hacker. Delora, Stratos' wife, was changed into a horse. Queen Valena became a huge bat. Queen Sumara was now a small spiked rat. Princess Raya was now a deer. King Marianius was now a Pegasus. Counselor Cyril became a Narlwhale. Starchild was changed into small, brown-furred mouse.

The entire delegation was on their feet in a matter of seconds, trying to assess what was happening.

11:04 AM:

"Something's happening!" yelled Orko. Before he could say anything else, however, there was a splash of light and energy and the Trollian was suddenly a slug.

Extendar transformed into an Ape. Snout Spout became a lizard. Rio Blast was now a bull. Rokkon was then transformed into a fly. Stonedar followed up by becoming a spider.

All of the Humans and aliens at the Great Tower were transformed into various animals, leaving it completely unguarded.

11:20 AM:

"The wave has finished its sweep of the Light Hemisphere," reported Game Master.

"I'm scanning for confirmation," followed-up Toy Maker. "I'm detecting no Eternia Human nor alien DNA yet."

Count Marzo turned to Dark Dream and nodded slowly. "Best to get to work, my friend."

Dark Dream laughed hollowly and closed his eyes, his power reaching around Eternia and touching the Dark Hemisphere, where he was the strongest. It was there that he concentrated.

11:22 AM:

In the inner chambers of Snake Mountain, Evil-Lynn stood topless in front of Tri-Klops. Tri-Klops gazed up at her with one of his eyes from bed, intoxicated by the sight. She was smiling sexily, but paused when she heard a shout outside. It was Beast-Man, yelling something about more animals.

"Did you catch that?" she asked, feeling no shame in her current attire in front of Tri-Klops.

"Forget about it. It's Beast-Man. The guy's an idiot."

Evil-Lynn nodded slightly, then turned back Tri-Klops. "So, how about we do what we did last time, huh? I felt good, didn't it?"

She was leaning half on the bed now, looking up at Tri-Klops with deep seduction in her eyes. Tri-Klops nodded, then yawned loudly, closed all three of his eyes and fell back against his pillows, deep in sleep. Evil-Lynn's jaw dropped.

"Oh! That's nice!"

Much to her own surprise, Evil-Lynn yawned herself and fell onto the bed, sleeping soundly.

Outside, Beast-Man was slumbering right in front of King Hiss, who had demanded that he shut up. The entire mountain went silent, save the occasion snore or grumble. Beyond it, everyone in the entire Dark Hemisphere fell asleep in the middle of whatever they were doing.

11:31 AM:

Captain Sticky-Fingers looked over at Count Marzo and gave him a wide, toothy grin. "Seems all of Eternia had bended to your will."

Count Marzo nodded and patted the Space Pirate on the back. "It sure seems that way, doesn't it? Let's land this boat and get stealing, huh? Parts one and two of this scheme are completed, but something always goes wrong. Count on it. Let's move it."


	4. Rebuttal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ugh. Okay. For some reason, ff.net is not accepting astreks. I don't know why, but it's a pain in my ass. So, instead of scenes breaks being noted by astreks, it'll be dashes. Pain in my ass. Okay. Enjoy!

Chapter Three - "Rebuttal"

Adam blinked and immediately noticed everything was upside-down.

"What in the . . .?"

He blinked again. Everything was _still _upside-down. A memory began to come. Very recent. He and Teela . . . flying. Investigating. A ship, or something. And then there was some sort of - ah, yes. An energy wave. It knocked the Talon Fighter out of the sky, sending it careening out of control.

Teela!

Adam looked around, and found that the Talon Fighter was now indeed upside-down, its nose propped against a large rock. Teela was not with him. He pulled himself out of his seat, leaving the straps to hang loosely from the seat.

There she was, laying softly on the grass nearby. Adam rushed over, his legs cramped and aching, his left arm feeling dull, but okay for the most part. He pressed his fingers her neck, and felt a strong pulse. Adam rolled her over and checked her out. She seemed all right, but unconscious of course.

_Adam!_ cried the Sorceress telepathically.

"Sorceress? What's going on?"

_Count Marzo has assembled a band of mercenaries and has gone to raid Eternos. You must stop him!_

"Sure, but aren't there Heroic Warriors there, keeping guard?"

_Count Marzo has also gained and repaired the Shaping Staff. He was able to extend its ranch and used it to change all Eternian and aliens on the Light Hemisphere into animals. Dark Dream, at Count Marzo's command, then struck at the Dark Hemisphere, causing everyone to fall asleep._

"Brilliant," Adam commented. "Okay. Is Teela okay?"

There was a brief pause. _Unconscious, but still alive and well. You soft-landed._

"I know. Where are we?"

_In the southern lands._

"Crap. Okay. Sorceress, why wasn't I affected by the Shaping Staff's power?"

_The Power of Grayskull has adapted since the last attack. It protected you from the energy wave that swept the Light Hemisphere. Teela, however, was affected._

"But she looks the same."

_Her transformation will be slower since the both of you were caught at the edge of the wave._

"Oh, she'll love that." Adam began to get under the Talon Fighter and dug out the Sword of Power. "Who has Count Marzo recruited?"

_Dark Dream, Chimera, Sticky Fingers, Lava Man, Frog Man, Leo, Hisser, Evilseed, Negator, General Tartaran, Game Master, Toy Maker, Fang Man and Icer. Tartaran is currently leading at army to Eternos and will be there in two days._

"So, basically, this is what I have to do: get to Eternos, like, now?"

_Yes._

"While Teela is transforming into some sort creature?"

_Yes._

"And once we - or, really me, or to be more exact, He-Man - gets to Eternos, there's only the matter of facing down about fifteen villains or so?"

_Yes._

"Afterward which, content with an army of Goblins?"

_Yes._

"And then - to top all this - all of Eternia needs to be restored?"

_Yes. Can you handle this?_

Adam smiled. "Piece of cake, Sorceress. Actually my only real worry is whether or not Teela is going to hang up while I transform."

_She is sleeping deeply. You may go through your transformation into He-Man._

Nodding, Adam held aloft his Power Sword. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" came his cry as the Sword of Power exploded in light and energy. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man stood then, where Adam once was. "Alright, we better get moving. Sorceress, can you wake her?"

_I will. Good fortune to you, He-Man._

He-Man walked over to Teela's still, gentle form and watched her stir. There was definitely something different about her, but He-Man couldn't quite put his finger on it. Despite whatever was different, she was still quite beautiful to his eyes. She looked very much at peace as she slept.

Once she began to stir, her eyes opened wide. "He-Man?" she asked. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Eternia is under attack."

She sat up, feeling dizzy and tired, but still strong. "By who? Where's Adam?"

"Count Marzo assembled some goons. He's immobilized the Dark Hemisphere by enlisting the aid of Dark Dream."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Teela, coming fully awake, began to stand up. "What about the Light Hemisphere?"

"All of the Eternians and all of the aliens were transformed using the Shaping Staff."

"How?"

"He was able to extent it's range somehow."

"There was an energy wave Adam and I encountered. That must have been it. Where is Adam?"

He-Man concocted a lie very quickly. "Transformed. I can only assume he transformed right after you guys crashed and fled."

Teela looked aghast. "You mean there's an animal version of my best friend out there!? Where is he?"

"I don't know, Teela. But the prince can't be our main concern. Count Marzo and the Space Pirates are raiding Eternos. General Tartaran is marching an army there and will be arriving two days."

"Where are we?"

"The southern lands. A full day and half journey from Eternos. The Talon Fighter is totaled."

"Well . . . shit."

"Yeah. Let's get moving."

Teela nodded and stopped at the Talon Fighter to retrieve the Sword of the Ancients. When she stood back up and faced He-Man, she had a look of contemplation on her face. "Wait a minute, He-Man. If the Shaping Staff affected Adam, why wasn't I? I was sitting right in front of him."

He-Man grunted. "Uh, actually . . ."

"I was affected, wasn't I? I knew it! I do feel different!"

"It's going to have a slower effect, but yes. You'll be transformed into some sort of animal."

"Oh no! Oh no! Not a frog! Not again!" she cried, her memory of the last time she had transformed as a result of the Shaping Staff was recalled to her.

"Well, it could be just some random creature . . ."

"You're right! It could be worse!"

"Listen, Teela . . ." He-Man began, stepping towards her.

"I could end up like some sort of slug! Or an Ape!"

He-Man put his hand on her shoulder and looked her deep in the eyes. "Teela, don't get so worked up. We've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to cover it. Who knows? Maybe we'll get to Eternos before you've sprouted scales."

"Yeah, right . . ."

He-Man smiled a little and led Teela north, the smoldering Talon Fighter left behind them.

------------------------

Gwildor stopped in his tracks, the Cosmic Key nearly falling from his stubby fingers. He had locked himself in his lab for hours and had just stopped out for some lunch when he saw what had become of the kingdom. From the window he could see them all.

It was a zoo. The most powerful kingdom, the most extravagant city, and greatest palace on the face of the entire planet was now a zoo.

Animals of all varieties roamed the streets, sat upon the buildings, and just pretty much hung around like they owed the place.

There was a sudden, tremendous roar, then, from above. Gwildor looked a saw a large ship move towards Eternos in the early afternoon sky. He waddled from his position to the Landing Pad it made for. From his vantage point with the Palace, he watched as it landed.

Count Marzo led the group of Space Pirates out of the ship.

Gwildor gasped, spun, and locked the door from the inside. He made down the corridor, so as best not to be seen, the Cosmic Key firmly in his hands.

As soon as the inventor was out of sight, the door was blasted from its hinges.

"Much better!" proclaimed Count Marzo, the first to step into the Palace. "Fang-Man, clear the way."

Fang-Man came out, mouth dripping with drool. He growled loudly and went running down the corridor, howling. The recently-transformed animals ran off, the predator screeching and scaring them off as he ran towards them, clearing the path to the Vault.

From Count Marzo's side, Sticky Fingers laughed. "The thing runs like a girl!"

Marzo rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Gentlemen, let's go."

The group of outlaws and super-villains followed Count Marzo through the silent corridors, the howls of Fang-Man the only noise heard. When they finally reached the vault, Count Marzo took a good look at the computer panel next to the huge door.

"It's on its maximum security setting. Negator?"

Negator stepped over and placed his fingers against it. His eyes grew wide and he then turned to Count Marzo. "You're joking!"

"What is it?"

"This is encoded four times! It'll take me hours to hack into it, and that's just to open this door. There's a whole other corridor beyond this, filled with lasers, explosives, and robots. This is insane."

Count Marzo snarled. "Just get working at it. Game Master, take Evilseed and Dark Dream with you and scout around. Fang Man, get all of the animals out of here. Toy Maker, get started on those booby traps. Icer, work on that ice wall. The rest of you, secure this area."

-------------------------

Gwildor entered Man-At-Arms lab, and immediately after he walked in, he turned to the door controls. His fingers fluttered across the keys, and all of the doors and windows of the lab shut and sealed. With the lab secured, he turned to a large command panel and immediately began to work at it. He processed systems into the lab, and brought the communication lines to his command. There were some things he didn't have access to, but for the most part, a lot of the vital systems were accessible from here.

With that done, Gwildor turned his attention the Cosmic Key. After what happened with Procrustus, the gravitational alignments were still slightly unsettled, which had thrown the Cosmic Key way off. And, he knew it, the Cosmic Key was going to be needed.

He then noticed his communicator was beeping. Gwildor reached for it and opened the channel. It was Stratos.

"Thank the Sorceress!" cried Gwildor.

"Gwildor, what's happening there?"

"Everyone's been transformed into animals!"

"Then it must be world-wide . . ." Stratos replied.

"It gets worse, Stratos. Count Marzo and a whole slew of villains have entered the Palace. I've locked down Man-At-Arms lab, which is where I'm at. But I don't think I can remain here much longer."

"We need to find He-Man," said Stratos then.

"If he's not an animal, you mean."

"Yes. Exactly."

------------------------------

"Here," He-Man said, ripping the carrots out of the ground. "I'll wash these off."

Teela nodded, but wasn't really paying much attention. The pair had paused briefly at an abandoned garden next to a steady stream. As He-Man washed the carrots off, Teela was studying her hands. Her fingers were longer but the space between her middle and index and ring and pinky fingers were smaller and kept pulling together. Teela's fingernails were longer, as well. A lump of fear hit in her stomach, at not knowing what she was changing into.

"What's wrong?" asked He-Man stepping over.

She turned to him, hiding what was happening, and smiled falsely. "Nothing," she replied, her red hair bobbing around her face.

He-Man nodded and handed her a carrot. "They're not bad. I wouldn't mind some meat, but with the way things are, there's no telling what we can and can't eat."

"Gotcha. Shall we?"

"Yeah."

The two resumed their trek up north.


	5. Evens and Odds

Chapter Four - "Evens and Odds"

"Whoa. You do good work."

Icer smiled, and glanced at Evilseed, who gazed with him up at the dome of ice. "Thank you," Icer replied. "I'll have to keep with it, however, simply because of the heat."

"I hate the cold."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a plant. Plants freeze to death in the cold."

"You're not going to freeze to death tonight. Trust me."

Just then, their communicators went off. Icer retrieved his and opened the channel. "Icer. What is it?"

Count Marzo's voice returned. "We have a problem. Negator's overworked himself. He had to shut down and is currently rebooting. Make sure that dome of yours is secure and get back in here."

"Do you want me to freeze the door and shatter it?"

"It's made of Eternuim, you dolt! Freezing it will do nothing!"

Icer shook his head. "Alright, sir."

"We have another problem anyways . . ."

"What is it?"

"Man-At-Arms lab has been locked down. We're having some trouble getting into it."

Icer turned to Evilseed. The two walked along the stairs towards the Palace. Nearby, Fang Man was herding the animals into pens throughout the city. Toy Maker and Game Master were busy setting up booby traps, just in case someone made it through Icer's ice dome.

Beyond the dome, the sun was drifting below the horizon and in an hour, the moons would be up and the stars would be settled with them. Together, they would cast an eerie light on the dome, reflecting it in the early summer eve.

Evilseed reached the vault, where Count Marzo was pacing uneasily. Negator was laying down on a cot, eyelids closed but his eyes darting beneath. "Rebooting?"

"Processing information," Marzo replied. "It could take hours."

"Do we have hours?" questioned Evilseed.

"Maybe," Count Marzo answered. "I'm not sure. Assuming the dome holds and Man-At-Arms lab is down just for security reasons. But my guess is is that there's someone in there. Someone we weren't counting on. Icer, I want you and the Space Pirates to investigate."

Icer nodded and went down the corridor, followed by Lava Man, Frog Man, Leo, and Hisser.

---------------------

Gwildor watched on the security monitors in Man-At-Arms lab as his enemies marched closer and closer. In a panic, he began to press keys on the com-panel, rotating frequencies in a frenzy to find He-Man. Much to his shock, he got through.

"He-Man! He-Man!"

"Gwildor? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm in Man-At-Arms lab, but not for much longer. Count Marzo sent some goons to stink me out. Am I ever happy to finally reach you. There was some sort of dampening field in place, but looks like I've finally found the right frequency."

"Yes. Is Roboto with you?"

"What's that?"

"Roboto, Gwildor. Man-At-Arms was performing an up-grade and Roboto had entered into a sleep mood while he was gone. He should still be in there."

Gwildor's eyes swung around the lab and spotted the android in a capsule on the far side of them. He could have smacked himself for not seeing him earlier.

"I found him!" cried Gwildor.

"Good. Free him, activate him, then get out of there. As soon as you do, contact Stratos. There's an army of Goblins and they need to be dealt with. Hopefully King Randor got the other kingdoms to sign the military alliance. What's the status on the vault?"

"They can't break the codes. Negator is down, having to process all sorts of valuables. If my calculations are correct, it'll set them back at least until dawn. He won't wake up until then."

"Excellent. Contact me when you and Roboto are out. And Gwildor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let them get their hands on the Cosmic Key."

The channel closed, and Gwildor was up and walking over to the capsule where Roboto was sleeping. He pressed a few keys on the panel next to the capsule. The capsule opened and Roboto booted up and walked out.

"Gwildor? What is it?"

"Trouble. Eternos has been attacked, and everyone human has been transformed into an animal." Roboto beeped in question. "I know. It's weird. We're stuck in Man-At-Arms lab, there's a dome of ice around Eternos, and there are some goons heading our way."

"We need to get out of here, then," Roboto replied, two laser cannons appearing on his shoulders. He then turned to one of the doors. Just as they were heading towards it, the door that connected to the Palace exploded, sending chunks of debris all over the lab.

"Run Gwildor!" shouted Roboto. The laser cannons unleashed twin bolts of energy at Frog Man and Lave Man as they entered the lab.

Gwildor made it to the other door and unlocked it. Both he and Roboto ran down the corridor. As soon as they crossed the doorway, it slammed shut and locked.

Hisser pounded his fists against it in frustration. Icer shook his head. "That's not going to work. Here."

Streams of cold air blasted from his hands, turning the door into pure ice. But before they could break it down - it exploded! Icer and Hisser were thrown backwards as a Laser Bolt shot out, Roboto and Gwildor both driving the thing. It unleashed to blasts of energy, shattering the wall, then soared out from lab and into the air.

"Are your computations complete?" asked Roboto as Gwildor quickly slammed his fingers onto buttons on the Cosmic Key.

"Not yet. I'm still working on guess work."

"We do not have much time, Gwildor," Roboto then remarked, watching as vines from Evilseed were coming after them.

The Laser Bolt swung around Eternos, as high as they could. A beam of energy barely missed them from Game Master.

"Got it!" yelped Gwildor.

The Cosmic Key opened up like a flower. A portal splashed open before them, and the Laser Bolt blasted right on in, the portal closing up right after it.

"He-Man!" Gwildor gasped as the Laser Bolt appeared on the other side of the dome, flying north. He held his communicator tight in his hand as he yelled into it. "He-Man! We made it!"

---------------------

He-Man smiled and put away his communicator. Gwildor and Roboto were on their way to North Eternos to convene with Stratos, Buzz-Off and the rest of the delegates. Hopefully, the Avions would help stop the Goblins. Even so, if the rest of the kingdoms would follow suit, it would help the peace process. He-Man had no doubt they would be able to Count Marzo and his new cohorts.

Glancing over at Teela, he noticed just how tired she looked. There were differences, the transformation now beginning to pick up. Her middle and pointer fingers had merged, as had her ring and pinky - making Teela's hands look like they had three, huge fingers. The nails were longer, pointy like claws. No sharp yet, still dull. But that would only be a matter of time.

"You look exhausted," he told her.

"I am," she replied, her voice confirming what He-Man had just said.

"Tell you what - we're ahead of schedule. Why don't we get some rest. Sleep for two or three hours."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, gazing down at her bizarre hands.

He-Man nodded, a smile on his face. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it."

"Okay."

The pair were in a huge field in the southern portions of Eternos. The city was still some five hours away, but they could make it in less than that if they got some rest. He-Man laid down on the tall grass, eyes looking up into the night sky. It was a beautiful sight, the stars going on and on endlessly into the sky. Teela had taken it upon herself to lay down next to him, and looked up at the stars as well.

"He-Man," she said to him.

"What is it?" He looked over at her when there was a pause. "Teela?"

She looked at him, green eyes filled with tears. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what's happening to me. Look at me! I'm hideous!"

He-Man shook his head and stood up. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It's all right. Come here."

Teela sat up and He-Man wrapped his large arms around her thin body. Her head rested on his shoulder as he cradled her.

"You look fine. It's just your hands. And it's not going to last long. I promise."

Teela pulled back up, rubbing her eyes with her awkward hands. "I don't know how much good I can be to you like this. I don't think I can hold a sword and I don't even know what I'm turning in to, so I doubt I'll be able to aide in the fight."

He-Man reached forward and took her hands in his. She withdrew at first, but He-Man held them firmly, but with affection. Teela reluctantly let him. He looked at her, the moonlight dancing on her face, a few stray hairs dangling before her. She was beautiful. Absolutely, completely beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her hands. Teela blushed. He kissed them - all of them, from the deformed fingers to the wrists. He-Man then looked up at her once more. She was leaning forward, lips trembling, tears of gratitude in her eyes. The two came together and kissed.

The kiss grew from a small thing into a passionate thing. Their arms wrapped around each other as they continued in the amazing kiss.

When they broke at last, Teela held him against her in the long grass, both still sitting. "I love you," she told him. "I love you I love you I love you," she repeated.

He-Man didn't answer. He couldn't allow this. There was too much risk. She knew this. He knew this.

"Teela, I . . ."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't. Don't say it, He-Man. There are no threats tonight, He-Man. No one watching us. No risks. Don't say it. Just . . . let me be with you. Take down that shield. Let me love you tonight and tomorrow we can let things go back to normal. Let me love you tonight."

They kissed again, then held each other as the last moon rose over the horizon. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. 'Take down that shield,' she told him. He-Man fought so hard to keep his lips closed. The secret . . . his secret . . . that he and Adam are one in the same . . . it wanted to come out. It was a struggle. A losing struggle.

"Teela, I . . ."

She looked at him, green eyes piercing his blue ones. "What is it?"

"I'm . . . that is . . . I'm really . . ."

Teela leaned in closer, one hand on the back of his neck, face curious. "What? What are you?"

He gazed at her long, searching his soul for a way to talk to her. To tell her. He-Man was really Prince Adam, the man she once teased and now respected. Her best friend and her crush were one and the same. And that he loved her - had loved for years.

No. It can't be done. He couldn't do it.

"Nevermind, Teela."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

The temptation was fading away in his mind. He put his head down, their foreheads gently pressing against each other. "Yes."

"Okay," she returned, in a way knowing different. She kissed him again, this time lightly on the lips. "If you change your mind . . ."

"I know." They remained silent for a moment, foreheads still pressed together. Finally, He-Man spoke again. "We need to rest."

Teela nodded and let go of him. "I know. He-Man, I'm sorry. I guess I just let the animal part of me get the advantage."

"Yeah," he said in return as he laid back.

Teela was still sitting up, looking at her strange hands. She then looked at his face, lovingly and longingly. "I do love you, He-Man. You know that."

"I do know, Teela, but I can't . . ."

"We can't get involved. There's too much risk. I understand. But, He-Man . . ."

"What is it?"

"Give me one last kiss, please. One last touch of our lips is all I ask for."

He-Man nodded, more than happy she asked. Teela came down to his face and their lips embraced, a kiss overtaking them in lust. It was long and it was wonderful.

They pulled away and Teela laid down next to him, her arm swung over his chest. He pulled out his communicator briefly and set it so that in three hours, it would emit a loud alarm that would wake them. He then joined Teela in her slumber.


	6. Roll of the Dice

Chapter Five - "Roll of the Dice"

In the pre-dawn hours of the day, in the situation room of North Eternos, Stratos pounded his fist on the table. "You can not stand here and allow Eternos to be destroyed!"

King Paw scoffed. "On the contrary," he spoke, "I'm going home. The military alliance was not signed. And after the recent - and misguided - war with the Bears, we are in no condition to content with the Goblins."

"Insectia stands with Avion, Paw. And Avion stands with Eternos," Buzz-Off declared. "There is no true reason why you shouldn't."

At this, King Paw stood up, hissing. "The Cats and the Bears just got down ripping into each other, Buzz-Off! We can not involve ourselves in another war! Our casualties are too high! Let this situation work itself out!"

Stratos stepped forward, enraged. "Let it - ?! King Paw, you fool! An army of Goblins is marching to Eternos! The Palace is being raided by a group of villains! All of Mankind and all the aliens on Eternia have been transformed into animals! This situation will not work itself out!"

"The Spirit of Evil was defeated by four people. A rag-tag group of mercenaries can be handled by a few remaining Heroic Warriors," King Jade of the Bears remarked.

"That was a different situation," Stratos retorted.

"Just where do you stand, King Jade?" asked Buzz-Off. "Are you willing to send troops against the Goblins?"

King Jade grunted, and paused before answering. "I can not spare a strong military force. King Paw is right when he says that both our people have suffered great losses due to our war of insanity. However, if King Paw sends a contingent of warriors, so will I. Avions and Insectoids are mostly air-to-surface fighters. Give me more ground troops and I will consider adding the weight of Bears in this."

Stratos looked to King Paw. "Does that satisfy you, Paw?"

"No, Stratos. It doesn't. This isn't enough to convince me," Paw replied.

"I should have known. You Cats are so stubborn," Stratos snapped.

"If you ask me, Stratos," King Paw then told the Avion, "you are taking this too personally. You alliance with the Eternians is - "

Stratos head about exploded. "TOO PERSONAL!?!" he roared at King Paw. "My wife is outside eating grass! She was transformed into a Deer! My best friends are out there somewhere in the same condition! OF COURSE I'M TAKING THIS PERSONALLY!"

King Paw was suddenly on his feet. His ears went flat, his pupils huge, his mouth open, teeth bared. The leader of the Cat-People hissed loudly, but Stratos held his ground.

"Stop it! Both of you!" shouted Buzz-Off. "This isn't solving anything!"

Naomi of Aquantica walked in from the shower rooms. She could only keep her non-mermaid form for another few hours. "If you can draw them near a river, the forces of Aquantica are willing to help."

Stratos turned to King Jade. "Is that enough for you to join us?"

"No, it won't be. I'm telling you, Stratos, we can not afford to spare the troops."

"Damnation!" screamed Stratos. "Fine! We'll go without you!"

Suddenly, Hawk came running inside. "You guys may want check this out! There's someone here to see you!"

"Who is it? Send him in!" replied Buzz-Off.

"Uh . . . he's a little too big!"

Stratos glanced at the others, then lead Naomi, Buzz-Off, King Paw, and King Jade out to the courtyard of North Eternos. It was there they received the biggest surprise of the day.

"What in the Ancients name are you waiting for!?" shouted Granamyr. "We have misdeeds to make up for!"

"Granamyr, you ally yourself with us?" wondered Stratos.

"We nearly destroyed Eternos and all that reside there two weeks ago," grumped Granamyr. "We will stand with all those that wish to save it to make up for our misdeeds."

"Dragons and Trolls?" Buzz-Off asked.

"Of course."

"Will that be enough?" asked Stratos of King Jade.

The Bear king laughed. "Between the Aquaticans, the Avions, the Insectoids, the Trolls, and the Dragons? I think we can spare some warriors! Paw? What say you?"

King Paw thought for a long moment, then finally conceded. "Alright. Since all of Eternia seems to want to unite behind Granamyr for the sake of saving Eternos, then we shall join. For diplomatic reasons."

"But how will we get there in time?" wondered King Jade.

"Let me handle that!" answered Gwildor, Cosmic Key in his hands.

"We ride at dawn, when the Goblins come to the River Eternia," Stratos declared.

------------------

When He-Man awoke, he was surprised to find that Teela was no longer at his side. "Teela?" he asked softly. He sat up, turned off the alarm that was coming from his communicator. He blinked. "Teela?"

"I'm . . . I'm here."

He-Man stood and followed the sound her voice. It was still early and the night had grown dark before the dawn. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw her standing in the path. He-Man was a little more than shocked at the sight.

On Teela's back were two, bat-like wings that hung limply. A tail dangled from her lower back. The lower portion of her face was puffed out and her lips looked very chapped. Her fingers were thinner, and the nails were well on their to becoming claws.

"Teela?"

"I'm a freak!" she cried.

"No, no. It okay."

"Just leave me here. I'll be no good to you."

He-Man shook his head. "No, Teela, it's alright. I understand. Listen, I need you." He stepped towards her and took her hands. "Maybe not fighting with me, but I need to know you're okay. I need you with me."

Teela looked away, thinking. She nodded, her hair dangling in front of her face. "Okay. I'll come with you."

"Do your wings work?"

"No. I don't think so. I can move them, but I don't think I can fly yet."

"Okay, well, let's just get moving? We don't have a lot of time."

------------------

After processing the information all night, Negator got up and walked over to the panel. Count Marzo watched in shock as the Negator casually pressed a few keys. The locks undid themselves and the door swung open.

"Well done!" yelled Count Marzo. "Icer?"

Icer stepped forward and iced all the walls and the ceiling of the corridor beyond the now-opened door. Count Marzo walked up, followed by the rest of the group. When they came to the next door, Negator punched in a certain number of keys on the computer pad.

The door unlocked, opened and the great vault of Eternos was now revealed to them. Count Marzo laughed heavily.

"Get the boxes, gentlemen! We're very close to pulling off the greatest heist this planet has ever seen!"

------------------

Dawn came. At this point, Teela and He-Man could see the great ice dome in the north. Stratos and Buzz-Off, informing them of the military force about to collide with the Goblins had already contacted the pair. Now all He-Man had to worry about was getting through the dome of solid ice, taking on about a dozen very powerful villains, securing the vault and all of its belongings, and worrying about Teela's transformation.

"He-Man to Sorceress!" He-Man said then.

The Sorceress appeared telepathically in He-Man's mind. _Yes, He-Man?_

"I need your help. I think I can handle Marzo's posse, but I'm worried about Dark Dream. How can I take him down?"

_The Sword of the Ancients has the power to neutralize Dark Dream._

"Gotcha. Now, about the ice dome. I don't know. I'm worried about just smashing it to bits. I need someone to actually take it apart. Any suggestions?"

_Moss Man is still in the Evergreen Forest. He may be able to help you._

"He wasn't affected by the Shaping Staff?"

_No._

"Alright. I'll try him. What about She-Ra?"

_The energy field in place keeps me continually blocked from contacting your sister._

"Okay. Well, I think we can handle this. I'll talk to you when we're done with this."

Teela looked over at He-Man. He noticed she now had a light cover of fur on her skin. "What did she say?"

"We need Moss Man."

------------------

A minute later, a voice carried through a half-buried communicator into the heart of the Evergreen Forest.

"Moss Man? Moss Man, this is He-Man. We need your help. I know you're on sabbatical. I know you need time to recover from what happened to you. But Moss Man . . . it happened to all of us. The Spirit of Evil's power affected us all. Even me, for a period of time. And I did some things I regret. All of us did. But, listen . . . it's been over two weeks. Maybe you're still regretting what you did. I understand that. I do. But you need to know . . . I forgive you for what you did. It wasn't your fault. We need your help. Evilseed is here . . . and he's about to do what you did. He's about to take control of some plants and use them against us. Do you understand that?"

There was a long silence. And then a pair of yellow eyes opened.

He-Man continued. "Damn it, Moss Man. I know what you did to the plants was wrong, but you're part man! Maybe you can't forgive the part of you that's plant that did those things. But the part of you that's a man needs to forgive! We need you to! We need you!"

A hand appeared and lifted up the communicator. Moss Man spoke for the first time since the war ended. "What's the situation?"

------------------

Teela and He-Man positioned themselves behind a huge rock near the ice dome. "How are you feeling?" He-Man asked Teela. The fur was getting thicker and her wings were larger. She sighed and shook her head. The lower part of her face was pushed out a bit.

"Weird. Not in pain. But I feel like the big changes are coming. I'm not going to be much use to you."

He-Man nodded, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She laid her furry face on her arm. "Don't worry. I'll take of this."

"I hope so."

Right before them, the ground began to shift and turn. Moss Man emerged, bigger and stronger than he had ever looked before. Apparently all that time in the forest, feeding off the fertile soil and the water was quite good for him.

"Teela?" the half-man, half-plant asked.

"The Shaping Staff," she answered as He-Man pulled her arm out from shoulders.

"Oh. That explains what the trees were talking when they said 'more animals.' What am I dealing with?"

He-Man pointed to the dome. "It needs to shatter, but I'd rather it not fall on Eternos."

"I can do that. The plants are willing. I'll put up a dome within, have to grow and shatter the ice. Will that suffice?"

"How long?"

"Twenty seconds."

"Sounds good," He-Man returned. He turned to Teela, how was holding her arms. "Teela?"

"Go. I'll be no use to you. Go."

"Right."

He-Man pulled out the Sword of Power and sheathed the Sword of the Ancients. He and Moss Man rushed to the dome.

------------------

The Space Pirates continued to load crate after crate into starship. Count Marzo fingered the treasure he had come for - the Gem of Life. With this, he could grew entire fields of Black Roses. Sticky Fingers smiled at Marzo.

"This is going well, Count Marzo."

"Yes, quite well. I - "

Suddenly, the light that was streaming through the ice dome began to darken. Count Marzo watched in shock as the entire interior of the dome began crawling with huge, thick vines. In a matter of seconds, the whole dome was encompassed in plant-life.

"WHAT IS THIS?! EVILSEED!"

Evilseed rushed to Count Marzo's side. "I don't know! I'm trying to stop it, but it's not working!"

Marzo grabbed Evilseed by the neck. "What's causing this?!?"

"Moss Man!" gasped Evilseed.

As soon as he said that, the dome cracked and the plants began to curl back. While hunks of ice did land among the city and the palace, most of fell onto the ground beyond it. Sunlight streamed onto Eternos.

"Stop him! He'll ruin everything!" roared Count Marzo. "Pirates! Keep loading! Chimera, start the pre-launch sequence! The rest of you, guard the vault!"

------------------

He-Man and Moss Man rushed into the city, making their way through on the main road towards the Palace. He-Man spotted a few pens full of animals (a few, he noted, with some oddities - like a goat with an extending, mechanical neck; a ferret with rotating faces) and he thought of Teela, who was now going through the last of her transformations.

"We're almost there. When we reach the Palace, I need you to - "

A sudden branch appeared, slamming right into Moss Man. It bored right into his chest, turning his green, leafy skin brown.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Evilseed, the branch coming from his hand.

He-Man swept in, the Sword of Power slashing the branch right in two. Moss Man began to recover.

"We weren't expecting you," snapped Evilseed.

"I like to crash parties," He-Man replied, stepping towards him. A vine suddenly wrapped around He-Man's leg and it sent him barreling forward. Right onto a robotic, explosive teddy bear. At the last second, however, a second vine pulled him back.

"Thanks Moss Man," He-Man told his friend.

"No problem. Evilseed headed back into the Palace. I need to recharge, but I'll be able to join you shortly."

"No, Moss Man. Try and stop Count Marzo from leaving. Now that he knows we're here, he'll try and cut his loses and get out of here."

Moss Man nodded, rushing through the streets, careful of booby traps. He-Man took a deep breath, then ran, just as careful. He leapt over the teddy bear and made for the Palace. As he climbed the stairs and went through the last gate into the Palace, he steeled himself.

"Okay, Adam," he told himself under his breath, so silent that no one could possibly hear him. "Be strong. Be tough. Remember everything everyone and anyone has ever taught you. You carry the Sword of Power and are the guardian of Eternia and Castle Grayskull. You can do this."

He-Man went through the doors and came to a halt. Here they were, standing in his house, in the first hall of the place he had called home for his entire life.

"Look who showed up," Fang-Man snapped.

"Prepare to face your worst nightmare," hissed Dark Dream.

"You've interfered for the last time, hero," Negator threatened.

"You'll be taking a dirt nap by the time we're done with you," issued Evilseed.

"When we're done with you, you'll be nothing but a rag doll," laughed Toy Maker.

"Get ready for game over, He-Man," taunted Game Master.

"Time to put you on ice," Icer cackled.

He-Man snickered, grinned, and lifted the Sword of Power so that the blade faced out towards them.

"All right, gents," he beckoned with one hand waving them forward. "Come get some."


	7. Day of Honor

Chapter Six: "Day of Honor"

He took a step around, then held his feet solid to the ground. Power Sword raised, ready to strike like a scorpion's tail. Dark Dream, Negator, Fang Man, Evilseed, Toy Maker, Game Master, and Icer stood before him, all set to destroy. He-Man stepped forward and the battle began.

Game Master and Icer were first. A beam of energy and a blast of ice made straight for He-Man. The Sword of Power swung, deflecting both. He then skidded forward, spun and threw his back against Icer. He-Man grabbed hold of Icer's shoulder and tossed him right into Game Master.

Fang Man leapt, mouth of teeth glistening. He-Man slammed his fist right into Fang Man's face, then spun and kicked him. Fang Man staggered back.

Vines shot from Evilseed. He-Man spun his sword, chopping them up as they came to him. Small, golden, winged spheres shot at He-Man from Toy Maker. He-Man leapt into the air and the spheres collided with the wall. When he landed, the Sword of Power flew from his hand, snagged Toy Maker's hat and pinned him to a pole.

A beam of snow and ice shot at him. He-Man ducked and punched Icer right in the gut. A beam of energy struck him, this time from Negator. It burned his back, but He-Man had yet to give up so soon. A second beam fired from Game Master, who recovered as well. It struck He-Man and he stumbled.

From Evilseed, vines once snaked around the ground and ensnared He-Man's entire body. Fang Man, Icer, Negator and the others surrounded He-Man.

"Looks we caught a big one, boys!" shouted Evilseed.

"Not quite caught," He-Man retorted. He tensed his muscles, snapping the vines that had held him. He then grabbed hold of the vines that were still connected to Evilseed. He-Man wrapped them around his upper arms and pulled. Evilseed was swept off his feet and He-Man swung him into the air. Evilseed smashed into his compatriots, sending them back.

He-Man let go of Evilseed, the villain smashing into a wall. Then, He-Man proceeded to punch both Fang-Man and Negator. He rolled across the floor and snatched up his Power Sword. There was a blast from Game Master and Icer then, who stood side-by-side. He was in the air and landed in front of the two.

He-Man's Sword of Power chopped the Game Master's staff right half. He then spun and punched Game Master right in the face, spun again and kicked Icer in the gut. He-Man turned, punched Icer, kicked Game Master. He-Man was then on the floor, kicked their legs right from under them. The pair crashed to the ground, slamming into unconsciousness.

Icer's gun misfired when it fell, unleashing a beam of ice. He-Man dodged it and watched as the frigid beam of energy struck Fang Man as he was in mid-leap. Fang-Man fell to the ground, encased in a huge ice cube.

Toy Maker unleashed a small set of exploding planes. He-Man ducked beneath them and the set smashed into another wall. He-Man jumped and his boot collided with Toy Maker's face. The Toy Maker fell to the ground.

"You may have defeated them, He-Man," hissed Dark Dream. "But I will plunge into your deepest nightmares forever!"

He-Man smirked. "Nope."

He yanked out the Sword of the Ancients and sent it sailing through the air. It slammed right into the ghostly body of Dark Dream and flew out the other side. Energy burst from Dark Dream and he collapsed.

He-Man lifted up the Sword of the Ancients and sheathed it. He looked out at the unconscious and defeated bodies of his foes. "A pointer, gentlemen. Teamwork only works if you know how to do it."

----------------

"Move it! Move it!"

General Tartaran cracked his whip, sending the Goblins in a marching frenzy. Tartaran looked up, passed the high trees before him and saw the faint structure of Eternos. Another ten miles, maybe. If even that. At their immediate left was the River Eternia.

But it was after a few seconds when hope began to rise that Tartaran became to realize something. Just where was Icer's dome of snow and ice?

As if on cue, there were suddenly several explosions roaring in front of the army. The Goblins leapt back at the eruptions. Shadows came upon them from the sky. Tartaran snarled as Stratos and Buzz-Off lead a legion of Avion and Insectoid warriors towards the army of Goblins.

"HALT!" shouted Stratos. "Halt in the name of Eternos!"

"Stand down, interlopers!" cracked General Tartaran. "This does not concern your kingdom!"

"If it concerns one of us . . .," cried another - this one from the ground. King Paw appeared. By his side was King Jade.

". . . then it concerns all of us!" finished King Jade.

At that moment, chimes were heard. Gwildor emerged from the trees, Cosmic Key in his hands, open and spinning. The chimes unlocked the gravitational doors, and portals opened. Out came two armies - one full of Cats, the other full of Bears.

The two armies folded around the Goblins, hissing and growling at their enemies. Above, the Avions and Insectoids locked their weapons on the Goblins.

"We can still defeat you!" General Tartaran declared, but there was definite reluctance in his voice.

"Perhaps, but not us!" shouted Granamyr, appearing in the sky with the Avions and Insectoids. With him was an entire fleet of Dragons, each one in a striking position. General Tartaran, though a smart and very arrogant man, knew the odds of winning this were getting fewer and fewer.

"Sire!" yelped one of his soldiers. "The river!"

Sure enough, Aquaticans appeared, all of them waist-deep in the River Eternia, weapons primed and trained at the army.

"You have two options," said Stratos. "Turn away with no harm done and promise of no chase given to you. Or you can attack us and hope to survive with one man standing."

General Tartaran grunted and stared at the huge army that stood against him. It was hopeless. Utterly, completely hopeless.

----------------

Moss Man leapt onto the landing pad. All at once, Lava Man, Frog Man, Leo, and Hisser dropped the crates they hauling towards the ship and prepped for battle. Unfortunately, Moss Man was way ahead of them. Vines launched from his hands, ensnaring each one and tossing them into the wall a few times.

Count Marzo appeared then, with Sticky-Fingers and Chimera by his side. Moss Man was about to attack the trio, when Count Marzo lifted the Gem of Life. Energy formed around this artifact, and it fired at the Heroic Warrior.

Moss Man stumbled backwards and went crashing against the floor.

"Let's get out of here," Sticky-Fingers told Marzo. "We'll use the transporter on board to grab my crew."

"Agreed, Captain."

"I DON'T AGREE!" shouted He-Man. He jumped off the roof next to the landing pad. Upon his landing, he charged towards Count Marzo, Chimera, and Sticky-Fingers, the Sword of Power swinging about while the Sword of the Ancients sat patiently on his back.

However, before he could near them, all three unleashed energy beams upon He-Man. He was blasted back, pushed against the wall.

"Keep it up!" cried Count Marzo. "We kill him and we win!"

There was a sudden noise, then. A screech, and a huge brown-furred creature shot from the sky on two large bat-like wings. A griffin. It slammed right into Chimera and Sticky-Fingers, sending them tumbling across the pavement. He-Man was freed.

Count Marzo rushed into the ship. He-Man made for it, but not before he realized just who that griffin was. He paused.

"Teela?"

The griffin nodded.

Just then, the ship's engines came to life. It lifted off the ground, rising vertically from the landing pad. It's back engines activated then and it began to rush forward. In flash, Teela tossed He-Man onto her back and took to the sky.

Together, they chased after the ship. He-Man grasped hard on her long, thick fur, realizing that it was just last night they were kissing passionately. Her wings flapped hard, and Teela instinctively made herself sleeker by pulling in her legs.

She neared the ship. He-Man surprised himself by kissing the back of the griffin's head, and then jumped off. He came right against the hull of the ship and slammed his sword into it. He-Man didn't have much time - the air was getting thinner.

He-Man yanked out the Sword of the Ancients and rammed it fast and strong into the hull. A slit appeared. He pushed his hands into the slit and yanked. A breach opened, big enough for him to jump in. The whole ship lurched as pressure was released.

He-Man came into the ship . . . and was immediately blasted. Count Marzo stood just inside the room, holding a laser in one hand and the Gem of Life in the other.

"You've lost, Marzo!"

"Have I? I must say, He-Man, this was the most excitement I've had in decades!"

The ship lurched again. It needed to stabilized - and fast. But first things first. He-Man deflected another beam from Marzo's laser. He-Man's foot then collided with Marzo's laser, sending it skidding across the shaking floor and then right out the breach.

He-Man then flat-out punched Count Marzo in the face. Count Marzo fell backwards, the Gem of Life flying out of his hand. He-Man caught it, then kicked Marzo in the gut and rushed towards the controls.

His fingers danced across the control panels, searching for a way to fix this. Just as he reached for the navigational controls, however, an explosion blew them apart. He spun around and saw Count Marzo standing at the transporter.

"Good bye, hero!"

Count Marzo pressed in some random coordinates and was instantly transported out the ship - and away from Eternia. He-Man rushed over to it, only to find that Marzo had sabotaged the teleporter. There was no way He-Man could get it working before the ship smashed into the ground.

"I never told her," He-Man whispered then. "I never told her . . . anything . . ."

He turned around and watched as the ground came faster and faster towards him. He closed his eyes - and then everything stopped. He-Man went flying forward and he could hear the cargo slam around in the bay.

Opening his eyes, he could see a fleet of Dragons, Avions, and Insectoids circling him. Five huge Dragons were holding the ship, preventing it from falling. There was a knock on the window. Stratos and Buzz-Off waved at him, smiling and laughing.

He-Man did the same.

After the ship was set down, Moss Man, Roboto and Gwildor quickly met He-Man at the hull breach. "Are you okay?" asked Gwildor.

"Yeah," heaved He-Man. "Exhausted, but I'm okay. Where are Count Marzo's cohorts?"

"Escaped," replied Roboto.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later. Right now, I need you two to figure how to get the Shaping Staff to transform everyone back."

Gwildor and Roboto entered the ship and followed He-Man to a huge piece of equipment in the cargo bay. In the center of it all was the Shaping Staff. Gwildor went over to it and pressed a few keys as Roboto's sensors went to work.

The two conferred briefly as He-Man did a quick inventory of everything else in the cargo bay. When he returned, Gwildor had an answer.

"Just a few quick switches and everyone should be back to normal."

Gwildor and Roboto went to work. He-Man went outside to wait. Teela stood on the landing pad, her huge griffin body dwarfing his.

"Just a little patience," he told his best friend.

Teela snorted, beak clapping together. Moss Man laughed.

"We've secured the Palace and the city," Stratos said then, arriving with Buzz-Off.

"All the animals seem to know what's happening and aren't killing each other," Buzz-Off followed-up. "They've maintained their own minds."

Teela screeched. Buzz-Off jumped. "Uh . . . sorry."

There was a sudden burst of light from the ship, then, and a wave of energy flowed from it, moving across the landscape and into the horizon.

The evidence that it was working right in front of them. The energy wave seemed to leave a field around Teela in her griffin form and the animal quickly changed back into a human.

"Oh, thank the Ancients!" exclaimed Teela, the transformation over in a matter of seconds. She tossed her fingers through her hair.

"Uh, Teela - " started He-Man.

"I feel great!"

"Teela, you're - "

"It's going to sound weird, but it was kinda fun!"

"Teela, listen you're not - "

"What?"

She looked right at them, and suddenly saw their faces were all red. Teela then looked down. She was completely, openly naked. A yell like no other emitted from her mouth and her hands jumped, falling onto the vital areas.

"DON'T JUST _XXXX_ING STAND THERE! GET ME SOMETHING TO WEAR!"

Gwildor pulled off his large, bulky coat and handed it to her. She turned around and quickly put it on, hoping none of the guys looked too long at her naked backside. With the coat on, she rushed (though carefully) into the Palace.

The boys busted up laughing.

"I'm getting a report," Stratos said after the laughter broke up. His finger was pressed against the temple of his helmet. "From North Eternos. All humans and aliens have returned to normal. Now . . . now North Eternos is getting reports from all over the Light Hemisphere. Status quo has been restored."

He-Man smiled and turned to the city below. People were beginning to reorientate themselves, getting into some clothes thanks to their friends the Avions, Insectoids, Cats, Bears, and Dragons.

"This was perfect," He-Man commented.

----------------

Teela and Prince Adam stood behind King Randor stood at the table. To Randor's sides were his siblings, his wife, and Man-At-Arms. Across from him were Stratos, Hawk, Delora, Buzz-Off, Lizard-Man, King Paw, King Jade, Queen Valena, Queen Sumara, Princess Raya, King Marianius, Counselor Cyril, Starchild, and Naomi. In the center of the table sat the military alliance treaty, completely signed and completed.

"This is a momentous day for all of Eternia," told King Randor to the group. "For our allies to come to our aide in our moment of weakness is a true blessing. There was no way we could have survived this day without the help of our friends."

Randor spoke a little more, and then the meeting broke up, everyone going in their own directions. Outside the Palace of North Eternos, Adam met up with Teela.

"Teela!"

"Adam? Hi."

"How are you doing? I heard your transformation was pretty slow."

"It was. Although . . . I was surprised your's wasn't. I guess that just how these things work out, huh?"

Adam smiled a little. "Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"What did you turn into anyways, Adam?"

"A horse, actually," Adam lied.

"Oh? What did you do as a horse?"

Adam laughed. "I slept."

Teela stopped in her tracks and just stared at him. "You WHAT?"

"I walked around, wandered away from the ship and went to sleep. When I woke up, I was back to normal."

Teela just stared at him in disbelief.

"What?! I was tired!"

Teela tossed her arm around the shoulders of her best friend. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I'm crazy? You're the one that enjoyed it!"

Teela laughed, and pretty soon, Adam joined in. The two of them stepped forward, Teela's arm still swung over his shoulder, and his arm around her back. As they laughed, they felt close as friends do. As best friends do.

----------------

Count Marzo materialized, his feet landing firmly on the pavement below him. All around, people stopped and looked as this strangely dressed man appeared amidst a crowd of walkers. There was blazing sun above him, framed in a wide, blue sky with touches of clouds popped around it. He was lucky to have arrived on a planet suitable for his particular needs.

But as he began to notice the place he was now at - the people, the huge towers of glass and steel, the roar of jets above, the language, the accents - Count Marzo came to terrible, awful realization. He fell to his knees and shouted out in a frustrated cry to the sky.

"NOOOOO!"

Fear gripped his stomach. He was stranded . . . on Earth.

LOOK FOR "JUST ANOTHER DAY - BOOK TWO: FELLOWSHIP" COMING SOON!


End file.
